gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2014/Guild Announcements/Club Verge
These are copies of the announcements for Club Verge Updates by P.U.G. from 2013 and onward. The announcements are presented in chronological order with the date before the announcement's title. Announcement: Club Verge 2014 20 Club Verge is having a sale! Hello? H-hello? Is this thing on? Oh, bother -- I've never made one of these big announcements before and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing, so please excuse me. AHEM! Hello, Gaians across the globe! I am P.U.G, a purveyor of fine fashionable goods and shopkeeper of the fabulous Club Verge! Also: former calendar model, bacon aficionado, world traveler, and current fashion icon. Well, I've got wonderful news for my beloved Vergers: Club Verge is having a sale on its entire inventory! Please, take a look! These beautiful treasures will all be offered at a 10% discount! So why not visit Club Verge and take a gander at all my incredible wares? There's truly never been a better time to indulge in a little shopping -- not that I ever need an excuse! This sale ends January 21st, 11:59 PM EST, so please come visit soon! Ta-ta, my friends! Visit Club Verge! 21 Club Verge and La Victoire are partnering up! Hello again, my friendly Gaian chums! Your humble P.U.G. returns once more with incredibly exciting news! As you all know, there is nothing I enjoy more than sharing my wonderful wares with as many users as possible. Why else would I have entered this business? And so I am delighted to inform you that I've partnered up with Jet and Cygnus from La Victoire. Admittedly I was reluctant to consider their proposal (I never trust a cat, friends, at least not at first) but the prospect of spreading my love of stylish finery to a greater audience was too much too resist. What does this mean? Allow me to elaborate! Going forward, Vergers will be at the forefront of the fashion world by receiving early access to select fabulous items -- seven days early, in fact! -- before those items are then placed into La Victoire. Now, what better way to celebrate all this wonderful news than with a sale? Stellar Night, Exalted Arc, His Animosity, Her Illumination, Herbalist Lavenda, and Silkrose Stroll will all be making their triumphant return to Club Verge's shelves at a 10% discount! They'll be in the shop until January 21st, 11:59 PM EST, so please drop by and pay me a visit if you have the time! You know I always enjoy seeing your lovely faces. Adieu, mes amies! Adieu! Visit Club Verge! Guild Announcement: Club Verge 2014 January 01 January Mythrill items are in stock! NPC P.U.G. Wed Jan 1 2014 12:01:52 Ah, January! I always enjoy the wintry months, as they're an excuse to curl up on the rug by the fireplace and nap until my belly is nice and warm. One of my favorite past times! But with the passing of each month, we simply must change our inventory in Club Verge to keep up with the latest fashions! And so January's birthstone items are now in the shop, affixed with the colors of a beautiful red garnet. Please, visit Club Verge and try them on! They really are quite lovely. Until next time, Vergers! Ta! 07 Majokko Akuma now in Club Verge! NPC P.U.G. Tue Jan 7 2014 13:01:09 Salutations, my most darling Vergers! The new year has really kicked off to a glorious start, hasn't it? And I can honestly say I haven't bathed once all year! Ohohoho! How I jest. The truth of the matter is I haven't bathed at all in the last four years. But I digress! We can't spend all day jabbering about my alluring dog musk, after all. We've got a brand new recolor to introduce, and I must say I'm most pleased to have discovered it! Behold the Majokko Akuma, a monochrome delight sure to strike your fancy! I must say that I personally looked rather fetching with that long wig on -- perhaps I ought to try styling my fur like that one day. Please, come see this lovely new item for yourself! It's now available at Club Verge, where you may visit and browse my wares to your heart's content. Ta ta! 14 Casual and cool... NPC P.U.G. Tue Jan 14 2014 11:01:49 Bonjour, my fair Vergers! I hope these wintry months find you whole and healthy. Unfortunately, I myself seem to have developed a little cold. Do you know what it's like having a runny nose when your face is so adorably squished and flat? It's not a pleasant experience, I have to admit. Alas, it's my own fault for standing outside in chilly weather with naught but a fashionable tie. The sacrifices I make to look as fabulous as I do! If only I had known about Casual Style For Men sooner. Not only is it incredibly stylish, but it's so warm and cozy that I just want to spend all day curled up on top of it! Alas, hindsight is twenty-twenty. Don't make the same foolish mistakes I did, Vergers! I would hate for any of your innate wonderfulness to be imPUGned by a need to carry tissues in your pocket. Please, visit Club Verge to see this wonderful new item! And if you could bring a little soup, perhaps? With bacon? Well, I'd be very much obliged. Ta ta, my dears! 16 Get to the stars fast with Nouvelle Lune: Apogee! NPC P.U.G. Thu Jan 16 2014 14:01:11 Hello, Vergers! Perhaps some of you have already heard the tale of Artemis? She's a sweet little spirit who apparently wanted to climb into the sky, or something. I'm not entirely sure! I was too busy staring at her adorable clothes! Either way, perhaps some of you are interested in helping Artemis achieve her goals? Then please, allow me to suggest Nouvelle Lune: Apogee, a remarkable item available exclusively to Vergers! This enhanced CI transports you to the penultimate stage of Nouvelle Lune, giving you a much greater chance at snatching a precious victory! You might also want to consider the Nouvelle Lune Bonus Bundle which comes with one Nouvelle Lune: Apogee and a pack of regular Nouvelle Lunes! Artemis is so excited for you to get a chance to win her final stage that she'll also be offering you a sweet recolor of her clothing. Check out Coral Artemis in light pinks for yourself! These items will only be available for the next 2 weeks so pick one up today. 21 On graceful wings... NPC P.U.G. Tue Jan 21 2014 14:01:28 Greetings, my darling Vergers! Are you looking to enjoy a little feathery fun? Feeling light on your feet? Ready to soar to dizzying heights? Ohoho! This is just my incredibly clever way of letting you know that we have some lovely new wings for sale in Club Verge! Really, I am quite the humorist. But these beautiful wings are no joke! Tennin's Wings and Paul's Wings are on sale right now, and will be discounted until 11:59 PM EST! Please, feel welcome to drop by whenever you like and inspect their feathery finery! Ta ta! 25 Pug's Sleepy Sale! NPC P.U.G. Sat Jan 25 2014 12:01:01 Greetings, my most darling Vergers! Last night I simply couldn't rest. No matter how much I tossed, turned, and slobbered on to my pillow sleep simply would not come! I felt... compelled to reach out to you all. The salespug in me simply would not be silenced. Oh dear. This is a dangerous yen -- for me, at least. For you, it is simply nothing short of an amazing benefit! I will be offering up Jada the Unicorn, Sinful Spice, Icy Ascension, and Fallon the Fox in Club Verge once more! And, to top it all off, they will all be priced at a 40% discount! Also, for the duration of this sale, the long coveted Club Verge Custom Gaian SDPlus is back at a 10% discount! They'll only be in the shop until January 26th, 11:59 PM EST, at which point hopefully my ferocious need to manage a shop will subside somewhat, and I will at long last feel the sweet embrace of sleep. Until then I'll be in this corner here, running aimlessly in circles. Ta! 28 And I do my little turn on the catwalk... And I do my little turn on the catwalk... - NPC P.U.G. Tue Jan 28 2014 15:01:01 Greetings, my most darling Vergers! As always I am your humble P.U.G, purveyor of delectably decadent goods. Would you like to know what my favorite flavor is? Aside from bacon, of course. I mean, that one is practically a given. If I see some bacon ice cream in front of me I simply must bury my face in it! But if that's not available, mint is always my second choice. And, unsurprisingly, mint and bacon ice cream go amazingly together. That's why I'm so delighted that our newest addition to Club Verge is full of minty fresh goodness! Minty Catwalk has absolutely everything you need to be deliciously couture. Also, I went ahead and checked and, despite the item's name, it has nothing to do with cats! Phew. Please visit Club Verge at your leisure to take a look at this new fashionable confection! Adieu, Vergers! February 02 February's Mythrill Items February's Mythrill Items - NPC P.U.G. Sun Feb 2 2014 11:02:15 Greetings, my dear Vergers! February is here, which means it's out with the old and in with the new here at Club Verge! We've fully stocked up on our February Mythrill Items in Club Verge, including our popular halos, wings, and horns! But there's been a little change this time around: I've gone ahead and lowered the price on all the Mythrill items, and they're now more affordable than ever! Why not see these beauties in person at Club Verge? I simply can't wait to see you there! 04 Shake your groove thang! Shake your groove thang! - NPC P.U.G. Tue Feb 4 2014 13:02:50 Ah, Vergers. Do you hear that sweet song? It's a melody so pure and enchanting, I'm drawn to it like a moth to the flame! Oh, but perhaps you don't. We pugs have very keen hearing, you see. Well, if it's any comfort at all, this new item looks just as beautiful as it sounds! Classic Melody is now available on Club Verge's illustrious shelves, and it's filling my shop with such delightful music that I can scarcely stop dancing! I'm sure it'll seem to you as if I'm grooving without music, but I assure you I hear something! Or maybe I'm crazy. CRAZY ABOUT BACON. Hohoho! Oh -- oh dear, I'm sorry, I had some tea at La Victoire earlier and I think it's done something funny to my brain. I'll have to work it out with INTERPRETIVE DANCE. But please, drop by soon and take a look at the lovely Classic Melody! Maybe you'll hear the music too... Goodbye, my darling Vergers! 10 Love is in the air! Love is in the air! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Feb 10 2014 11:02:33 Bonjour, my lovely Vergers! I trust you are all preparing for February's annual lovefest? I know I am. A romantic candlelit dinner, violin music playing softly in the background, a giant feast of bacon spread on the table before me... I mean, what better time to celebrate my adoration of delicious breakfast meats than Valentine's Day? True love at its finest! Of course, my preparations haven't interfered with my shopkeeping duties. I've added a few new items to Club Verge that I simply must talk about! First of all, we have the remarkable In Deep Ship: OTP, an enhanced Chance Item that gives you the chance to win an item from the three rarest stages of In Deep Ship! Don't forget that we'll also be offering a bonus bundle, filled with ten In Deep Ships and one In Deep Ship: OTP! We've also added the sweet (and rather tasty looking) My Darling to our shelves, which is sure to charm you all! Now, I simply must start buying bacon in bulk to prepare for Friday's dinner. Ta ta for now, my friends! 11 A butterfly garden... A butterfly garden... - NPC P.U.G. Tue Feb 11 2014 14:02:39 Ah, the humble butterfly. Is there any creature more delicate or serene? It flits about, a beacon of warmth and color, consuming nectar until the wind carries it into another garden. I must admit, I do quite enjoy seeing butterflies. Of course, I can appreciate more than their beauty; they're an absolute delight to chase about, especially since they're unable to climb up trees where I can't catch them! With all this in mind, please allow me to present the lovely Monarch Maiden. Dressed in her bright colors and surrounded by her beloved butterflies, she truly is a sight to behold! This gorgeous new item is available now in Club Verge, along with all my other fine wares. Adieu, my darling Vergers! You are the wind beneath my wings! 18 Ready to take flight? Ready to take flight? - NPC P.U.G. Tue Feb 18 2014 15:02:01 Hello, my most lovely Vergers! I've an exciting treat for you today that will no doubt send you into flights of fancy! Beautiful new items have made their way to Club Verge: the Spinel Flourish Wings and the Amethyst Spiked Wings. With their lovely jewel-like colors, they both make the perfect embellishment for any outfit! Why not drop by Club Verge and try on a pair? I'd certainly love to talk fashion with all you stylish Gaians! Ta ta for now, my friends! Ta ta! 24 A Grecian drama unfolds! A Grecian drama unfolds! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Feb 24 2014 19:02:31 Hello, my most precious Vergers! You know, not many people realize that I am a great scholar of the Classics. I've read it all: from Homer to Ovid, tragedy to comedy, mythic literature to the greatest histories. It's all so captivating! Which is why I am absolutely delighted to offer you the fascinating Underworld Descent: Lover's Bet, an enhanced Chance Item that takes you to the penultimate stage, giving you an increased chance at victory! We've also got a bonus bundle, filled with ten Underworld Descents and one Underworld Descent: Lover's Bet. And that's not all! I'm also featuring the fabulous Tisiphone's Vengeful Grace, an amazing item I feel my store was simply fated to have! Oh, to have some Greek mythos inspired items in my shop is truly a treat for a well-read P.U.G. like myself! Please, drop by Club Verge and peruse all my wonderful wares at your leisure. Adieu, my sweets! 25 New wings in store! New wings in store! - NPC P.U.G. Tue Feb 25 2014 17:02:06 Something wicked this way comes, Vergers. I was out in the market, searching for a fabulous new item to sate the exacting appetites of my wonderful clientele, when I heard something... call to me. Like a moth to the flame, I found myself staring at the frighteningly beautiful Devilish Wings. And that was that, friends. I was hooked! They're now featured in Club Verge, available for you to try on. Don't be like me and fall under their spell! They have the ability to make everyone look fabulous, but at what cost? Your soul? Perhaps. But I do look rather handsome in them. Adieu, my Vergers! 'Til next we meet! March 03 March's Mythril Items are here! March's Mythril Items are here! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Mar 3 2014 11:03:45 Hello, my darling Vergers! Well, March has finally arrived, and so it is with a heavy heart that we bid adieu to February's Mythrill items. But it is with an equally joyous WOOF that we greet the lovely new March's Mythrill Items! New halos, wings, tails, and horns have arrived at Club Verge, just waiting for you to admire their wondrous beauty! Please, visit my shop at your leisure. Nothing would make me happier than to see you there! 04 A dark, fashionable power... A dark, fashionable power... - NPC P.U.G. Tue Mar 4 2014 16:03:51 Oh, Vergers. I'm rather excited to reveal this brand new recolor to you all, even if it does intimidate me slightly. I mean, the Confined Warlock is beautiful, but she must also be dangerous! Why else would they bind her so? No doubt she possesses incredible powers beyond just wearing fabulous clothes! Do... Do you think she can steal souls? What if she takes mine? Oh dear. Well, you can purchase this amazing outfit now in Club Verge, if you'd like to visit and make sure I'm still spiritually intact. Honestly, I'd appreciate the company. I'm not sure I like the way she's looking at me... 10 A banquet of delectable goods! A banquet of delectable goods! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Mar 10 2014 16:03:20 Bonjour, my darling Vergers! Oh, please -- pardon my drooling. You see, I've just received some incredibly appetizing items in my store and it's awfully difficult for me to control when they simply smell so good! My mouth may be watering for a while yet, as my shelves are now fully stocked with Budding Bistro: À la carte!, an enhanced Chance Item that takes you to the penultimate stage, giving you an increased chance at Victory! We've also got a bonus bundle, filled with ten Budding Bistros and one Budding Bistro: À la carte! Ah, but I even have another delicious treat available as well. Well, deliciously terrifying. The Greek Butcher is now available in my shop, and while I don't exactly like the way he's looking at me, I certainly do appreciate his stylish clothes. Please, drop by my store soon to browse all my fine and fabulous wares! Ta ta, my tasty morsels of fabulosity! 11 Our first animal item! Our first animal item! - NPC P.U.G. Tue Mar 11 2014 13:03:43 Vergers, I am practically beside myself with excitement. As you are no doubt aware, we now have lovely new animal friends as part of our wonderful community! As a talking animal myself I would like to extend a sincere welcome to all of our new cats, wolves, and bears. Hello, newcomers! I'm delighted to meet you all! And as a celebration of your arrival, I've arranged for a special treat: a beautiful item exclusively for animals! Furmiliar Comfort is so cozy and soft that it's sure to make you feel right at home here on Gaia. Please drop by Club Verge soon and browse my wares! Or perhaps I should start calling my shop Cub Verge? Ohohohoho! Dear me, sometimes I'm so clever I drool a little! Adieu, my precious Vergers! Adieu! 18 Local deliciousness! Local deliciousness! - NPC P.U.G. Tue Mar 18 2014 17:03:06 Hello, my sweet, precious Vergers! Did you know that before I began my illustrious career as a shopkeeper, I spent many a day in a kitchen? Oh, I prepared fabulous feasts for everyone! Candied bacon, bacon a la mode, bacon mousse, bacon wrapped bacon... You name it, I probably made it! Of course those days are long behind me. Now I only cook for myself and a few select friends, and only if the mood strikes me. Although I do suddenly have a sudden hankering from a fresh bowl of vegetable soup -- with bacon, of course. Perhaps it's this lovely new item we've just received in the shop! I have no doubt that the Local Cook will bring out the inner chef in all you Vergers! Oh, and the most delicious part? I'm selling it at a 25% discount, exclusive only to Verge customers! So why not drop by Club Verge soon and see all the fabulous items I've cooked up for you? Farewell for now, my beloved Vergers! 24 Music to my ears! Music to my ears! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Mar 2014 16:03:33 Ah! Hello there, fabulous Vergers! Are you as excited as I am for our special CI bundles and recolor this month? I've been anticipating this for so long I could practically sing about it! But I won't. Why? Because I am a realist, my friends. My ears are quite keen, you see. They're able to perfectly tell when someone is on or off pitch! And, unfortunately, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. But I am still a lover of fine music, which is why I'm thrilled to have Rising Concerto: Encore in my shop! Rising Concerto: Encore is an enhanced Chance Item that transports you instantly to only the rarest encounters of this month's CI! We've also got a bonus bundle, filled with ten Rising Concertos and one Rising Concerto: Encore! The performance doesn't end there, however: we also have the lovely Soprano Sfogato available in Club Verge as well! With such elegant finery, she'll no doubt make a fabulous addition to my shop. Well then, that seems to be everything! Time to face the music. I invite you to visit Verge soon! Adieu, my precious Vergers! 26 Nurse to the rescue! Nurse to the rescue! - NPC P.U.G. Tue Mar 25 2014 19:03:21 Koffkoff, dear Vergers. It appears I've caught a bit of a cold! I realize it's probably hard to tell the difference between my normal labored breathing and my stuffed-up labored breathing, but I promise you I'm really not feeling all that well! If only there was someone who could provide me with some medical attention... A skilled doctor, perhaps? Alas, I fear this might be the end if I don't get checked out soon! Oh, woe is me! A sickly P.U.G. is truly an awful thing! But wait... What's this? A kindly nurse has arrived in my shop! Oh, sweet maiden Medical Angel Nyanko, healing me with your amazing -- wait. Is that a cat? Is that a cat syringe? SHE-DEVIL. GET THEE FROM ME HENCE. No, I will not accept any medicine from cats, thank you very much. I'd rather suffer. Even if her outfit is obviously fabulous, I don't trust her one bit! But if you'd like to try on her shoes -- and other garments -- then drop by Club Verge! I'll be over here, sniffling to myself. April 01 New Mythrill Items & a special treat! New Mythrill Items & a special treat! - NPC P.U.G. Date Hello, Vergers. Did you know today is a normal day for normal P.U.Gs like me? I am normal. Yes, very normal. Everything is fine and okay, okay? Okay. We have a new item! Isn't that exciting? Did you know that Divinity Court Therese is as pink as a pretty princess? It's true. But she is also brown. This is very confusing for me. Please go to Club Verge and take a look so you can figure it out yourself. She is very pretty. She is a pretty lady. Did you also know that today is the first day of the month? It is true. I read it in a magazine. We have all new Mythrill items now! They are a lovely, pristine white. They are almost as pretty as me. If they were green they might have been able to compete. But they are not. Please enjoy them! Okay, I love you. I love bacon. I love you a lot. Okay. Bye. 14 A lovely new update! A lovely new update! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Apr 14 2014 15:04:10 Exciting news, my darling Vergers! Rather than our usual single recolor, this month I am adding two gorgeous sets to my illustrious shop! That's right: both Portrait of a Dear Deer and Portrait of a Hairy Hare have claimed their place on my shelf, and might I add that they look absolutely stunning! Is it just me, or do they seem possibly... pug-colored? Ohoho. Perhaps I merely flatter myself, but I do believe they perfectly match my coat. We've also received a fresh shipment of Vivid Harmony: Picturesque Tranquility, an enhanced Chance Item that transports you instantly to only the rarest encounters of this month's CI! We've also got a bonus bundle, filled with ten Vivid Harmonies and one Vivid Harmony: Picturesque Tranquility! Please drop by Club Verge soon to take a closer look at all my fine goods! 15 Feline fashion, catty couture! Feline fashion, catty couture! - NPC P.U.G. Tue Apr 15 2014 12:04:49 My dear Vergers, I am... I am uncertain about this next item. It arrived in an unmarked box right outside my door step, covered in tiny paw prints. With my keen ears, I swear I heard snickering and purring nearby. Nay, I am pawsitive! I opened the box and saw it was full of fashionable kitty couture. Oh, how I raised my hackles! How I growled! But try as I might, I simply couldn't send such a lovely item away. Milky Mew Mew now sits on my shelves staring at me. Watching me. Mocking me. And yet I cannot bear to look away! Such conflict sunders my very soul, Vergers. But I must always answer the call of couture, even if it's covered in infernal felines. Please visit my shop soon to see this item in person for yourself. I think I need to quarantine myself from it for a bit. May 01 May's Mythrill Items are here! May's Mythrill Items are here! - NPC P.U.G. Thu May 1 2014 11:05:36 May at long last, Gaians! Ah, the spring breeze delights me. It carries to my sensitive nose such marvelous scents! Flowers, grass, freshly tilled dirt, and -- achoo! Oh. Excuse me. It seems that I -- achoo! Oh no. My -- achoo! -- allergies! No, this simply won't -- achoo! -- do! Time to retreat back inside the comfort of my own shop... And you should consider joining me! I've fully stocked my shelves with all new Mythrill items perfect for May in their lovely cream and bronze hues. Please enjoy! And be sure to avoid pollen at all costs... Visit Club Verge! 06 I'm so thirsty... For fashion! I'm so thirsty... For fashion! - NPC P.U.G. Tue May 6, 2014 12:05:00 Good day, Gaians! You'll have to please pardon the fact that my tongue is hanging out slightly more than usual. It's just that I'm absolutely parched! Not for water, of course. I have plenty of that in my bowl, thank you very much! No, my thirst is for something far more rare and valuable: couture! Alas, why is it so hard to find? Perhaps my palette is just too complex, but I refuse to believe that. No, there simply must be something out there... Aha! At last, the perfect item to satisfy my needs! Inconsolable Thirst is just the thing to quench my desire for incredible fashion. This lovely new recolor is now available on Club Verge's shelves, so be sure to drop by soon and take a gander at it! 19 Win a prize from Verge's past with Verge Express! Win a prize from Verge's past with Verge Express! - NPC P.U.G. Mon May 19 2014 15:05:09 Hello, my precious Vergers! Gracious, we've certainly had some beautiful items come through my shop, haven't we? And to celebrate our remarkable inventory, I've come up with something wonderful: the Verge Express! It's filled with gorgeous items from Verge's past -- ones just like these! Were it not already so difficult for me to breathe I'd no doubt be howling with delight over the incredible Verge Express! Simply open one up to see what amazing item you might find. It could be precious sets from the past like The Greek Butcher, Puppeteer's Doll, or Maia the Unicorn -- but it also might be exclusive, beautiful recolors of our signature Light and Dark Mythrill sets! This item will be in my shop until June 2nd, 11:59 PM EST. I encourage you to take a look! Adieu, my friends! 20 Care to take a bite? Care to take a bite? - NPC P.U.G. Tue May 20 2014 14:05:24 My goodness, I've had the oddest craving lately. Normally I desire nothing more than a savory, crispy piece of bacon, but after a recent incident with a wicked queen and a woodsman I've had such a hankering for apples! I simply can't keep from stuffing my face with them! Mercifully, I've encountered a lovely young lady willing to provide me with as many apples as I desire -- and Bella's Apple is simply delicious! Of course I had to purchase a bushel or two. How could I say no to a woman dressed in such finery? I was so inspired by her outfit and so driven by my love for apples that I've recreated it for your delectation inside my shop! Please drop by soon and try it on for yourself -- you won't leave hungry, that I promise! June 02 June's Mythrill items are here! June's Mythrill items are here! - NPC P.U.G. Mon Jun 2 2014 14:06:09 Ah, the summer season is nearly upon us! How convenient that I sweat through my nose and paws, otherwise I suspect I'd be feeling awfully hot. But with the turning of the seasons comes a brand new set of gorgeous Mythrill items, and I'm happy to report that June is no different! Club Verge is now fully stocked with June Mythrill Horns, June Mythrill Devil Tails, June Mythrill Halos, and June Mythrill Wings, both of the dark and light persuasion! Be sure to drop by Club Verge and see them for yourself soon! Visit Club Verge! 24 A Calamity? Or something wonderful... A Calamity? Or something wonderful... - NPC P.U.G. Tue Jun 24 2014 18:06:15 Howdy, y'all! Now, as a pug of class and dignity, I rarely indulge in my propensity for herding. But after corralling some cattle with the simply marvelous Maggie Calamity I find myself quite enjoying this whole "roughing it" experience! We sure showed those bovines a what for. I suppose even the most distinguished of pugs can afford to get his paws dirty once in a while. And my, what fashion! Truly, Miss Calamity has an eyecatching look! And if you'd like to get her outfit for your own wardrobe, simply visit Club Verge and take a gander! I'll be here, working on herding dustballs out of the shop in order to maintain my amazing agility and speed. Until next time, my darling Vergers! Visit Club Verge!